


[translation]Bombshell

by DavyBrett



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett
Summary: 蝙蝠侠需要信息，Joker不愿意提供。他想出了一种从那个疯子那里如愿以偿的别出心裁的方法。他们都比蝙蝠侠料想的获得了更多乐趣。





	[translation]Bombshell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bombshell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707441) by [BouncyPickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyPickle/pseuds/BouncyPickle). 



Notes:  
I better put a trigger warning here. There is a part where Joker tells Batman to stop and he doesn't. It is consensual after but you have been warned.（有一段Joker叫蝙蝠停下，他没停。略微的强迫。）

感觉到冰凉的指尖划过他头盔的轮廓，蝙蝠侠猛地惊醒。他不记得他是怎么被击昏的，但是那不重要，比起为什么此刻Joker正坐在他怀里来说。绿毛的小丑呼噜着，红唇咧成一个疯笑，金属的假牙闪着光。

“你终于醒啦，Batsy。”他低哼着说道，蝙蝠侠扯动手臂，发现它们被绑在了椅子后头。“我都要无聊了。”

“我不是来陪你玩的，Joker。”蝙蝠侠阴沉地回嘴，试着把手指穿过系着他双手的绳结。

Joker大笑着，双手握住蝙蝠侠的脖子，下身挺动让他们的身体贴合到一起，他紫色的阿玛尼西裤的档抵上了蝙蝠侠的肚子，蝙蝠侠的胡茬蹭上了Joker露出的锁骨上的文身。

“哦，但是我觉得你是， Batty Boy。”Joker用指尖抚摸着蝙蝠侠面具的棱角，动作太过温柔，让Bruce因为厌恶和别的什么而颤抖。“毕竟，我无聊的时候会很淘气的，而你那么有趣。”某处有个炸弹。Joker埋藏了个激活的爆炸物在什么地方，而蝙蝠侠正试着找到它。

当Joker倾身用舌头舔过蝙蝠侠的嘴角，将它和他皮质的头盔一起舔湿时，蝙蝠侠能够闻到他皮肤上的火药，漂白剂酸性的化学味道，还有柔和，女性化的粉底味儿。这并不想应该的那样难闻，他几乎解开他的手了。

“你那么强壮，又安静，蝙蝠宝贝。”Joker在Bruce的脸颊上印下一个轻吻，他能够感觉到那疯子笑了。“你不知道你对可怜的我有多大影响。”

就他们的姿势来看，Bruce能够猜到。Joker黏糊糊的红唇蹭过蝙蝠侠的嘴唇时他挣脱出来，立刻揪住他的头发，用力把他扯开。Joker的手指抓住了他的肩膀，从喉咙深处发出一声呻吟。

“哦就这样，再用力点。”Joker嘶声大笑，那声音像极了一声饥渴的哀鸣；“来嘛，打我。揍断些肋骨。你的拳头让我欲火焚身。”

“闭嘴，”蝙蝠侠把Joker从他身上推下去，小点儿的人狼狈地掉在了地上。他擦掉脸上的口红时，蝙蝠侠落在了他上面，把他翻成肚子朝下，绿头发的男人大笑着。

“我就知道你是个小丑控，Batsy。”他嗤笑着，蝙蝠侠把他的胳膊扯到身后，“我可是个强受你得知道——”

“我会让你说出炸弹位置的，Joker。”蝙蝠侠打断了他，用他的高科技手铐铐住了joker的手腕，收紧，Joker淫荡地呻吟着；“我会让你说出来的。”

Joker笑了：“当然，继续这么说服自己吧甜心。你知道他们是怎么说疯狂的；同样的过程，不同的结果！”蝙蝠侠咆哮着用力把他压在地上的时候他笑得更厉害了，“他们还说我疯了！”

蝙蝠侠忽然间那么的想要伤害他身下的人。他的怒火燃烧，让他双目赤红，血液沸腾。很难分清是愤怒还是欲望引发的肾上腺素分泌，Bruce用手掌压住Joker的后脑勺，将他的脸按在水泥地上。Joker只是大笑着，蝙蝠侠那么想让他停下。

“好吧。”他咆哮着，Joker立刻闭上嘴全神贯注地看着他，洋洋自得地咧着嘴。Bruce会用尽一切办法把那个笑从他脸上抹去的。他并没有解释，直接用力捏住了Joker腰——他知道那力道会留下淤青——然后倾身，让Joker能够感觉到自己比他庞大多少。他更用力地拉扯Joker的头发，直到他感觉到一些发丝落在了他的手套上。

“你会说的。”蝙蝠侠保证到，Joker在蝙蝠侠抓住他裤子后头往下扯的时候僵住了。

“哦Batsy，”Joker哼哼着，立刻恢复了随意，自信的样子，在蝙蝠侠拉下他紫色的裤子露出他屁股的那一秒撅起屁股；“我觉得我会非常，非常享受这个的。把你最糟糕的那一面给我，”他喘息着，兴致勃勃，蝙蝠侠抓住他的臀瓣把他分开；“你可以撅断我的胳膊，如果那让你兴奋的话。或者给我烙印，就像那些你忍不住去伤害的其他肮脏的罪犯那——恩！”

蝙蝠侠打断了他，让这个罪犯惊讶地抖动了一下。他用舌头轻柔地舔过Joker紧缩的入口。在Joker咬着牙试着吸气的时候，蝙蝠侠向前推，舌头湿滑地舔了进去。

“啊-啊，我没想到这个。”Joker大笑着，但是笑声气喘吁吁，难以置信，“你可真下流Batsy我——”

“嘘，”蝙蝠侠温柔地说道，揉着Joker大腿和屁股交接处的肌肉，“让我照顾你，美人儿。放松就好。”

Joker颤抖了一下，接着嘶吼起来，双腿颤抖着想要躲开蝙蝠侠温柔的触碰。Bruce无视了他，小心地继续。他的舌头回到了Joker体内，湿润，温柔，充满爱意。当他的手指在Joker的皮肤上轻轻划着圈的时候，Joker的手指攥紧了。

“停下，”Joker像野兽一样咆哮着，在蝙蝠侠掌下僵硬得像是石头，“得了，伤害我！”当蝙蝠侠只是温柔地用舌头按上Joker的前列腺让他抽搐惊喘时，他更努力地挣扎起来，“停下！”

 

“就是这样，”蝙蝠侠低语，亲了口Joker赤裸的臀瓣，湿润的皮革手套包裹的手指滑过Joker滑腻的穴口，“你乖乖为我打开了。你做得真好，宝贝。只需要在多一点。”

“不！”Joker喊着，想要踢他，但是他的腿被压在了蝙蝠侠膝下，“滚下去，不然你会后悔-嗯！”他的声音卡住了，蝙蝠侠的手指捅了进去

Bruce在Joker后背的文身上印下一个个的亲吻，在会被衣服遮盖起来的龙尾上吮吸出一个清浅的吻痕。他的手指用慢的让人发疯的速度慢慢把另一个人打开。Joker在他的手指将将蹭过他的前列腺的时候战栗，咽下一声甜蜜，轻柔的呻吟。

“就是这样，甜心。”蝙蝠侠对着Joker的后背吐气，在Joker蜷缩身子躲开的时候又亲吻了他，“你现在的样子真美。”

Bruce又滑进一根手指的时候Joker的喉咙中挤出一声惊喘。用两根手指，他扩张了Joker感觉有几小时那么久，一直轻柔地低语着，在Joker的后背印下亲吻。他身下的罪犯以同样的绝望躲避又贴近他的触碰。直到Joker的阴茎在腿间坚硬颤抖，滴落着前液，处于高潮边缘时蝙蝠侠才停下。

他在Joker能够射出来之前抽出了手指，Joker扭过头冲他嘶叫。蝙蝠侠将他粗壮的阴茎顶端推进去，立刻抚平了Joker的皱眉。他画着黑色眼妆的眼睛猛地睁大，迅速地转回去，额头蹭在地板上，忍住了另一声呻吟。

“哦不，宝贝，别这样。”蝙蝠侠轻抚他的头发，让Joker吓了一跳。体型更大的男人轻柔地握住他的下巴，让他的头侧过来，强迫他看着自己，“你会弄伤你漂亮的脸蛋的，亲爱的。看着我就好，我会照顾你。”

接着Bruce向前挺身，缓慢，力道精确，Joker呜咽起来。蝙蝠侠用拇指抚过Joker的下唇，Joker试着咬他，把那节讨厌的手指整个咬掉。蝙蝠侠只是像责怪一个不听话的孩子那样嘘了他。

“别害怕，我会照顾你的。”蝙蝠侠保证，低声冲着Joker的耳朵说道，“你是个很乖的孩子。那么甜蜜，那么漂亮。”

Joker发出一声愤怒的咆哮，但当蝙蝠侠移动臀部时那声音变成了呻吟。Bruce温柔地向前又一次挺入，确保自己触碰到了Joker的前列腺。绿头发的男人整个身体都颤抖着，不舒服地扭动。

“这就对了，美人儿。把这些都拿去。”Joker没有选择，只能接受，蝙蝠侠能够看到他眼中的火焰。

他呲着牙，但是即使是覆盖着一层粉底他苍白的脸颊仍然通红。他喘息着，每一声从喉咙中泛出的咆哮都变成了呜咽。蝙蝠侠能够从Joker背部肌肉的颤抖和呼吸的颤抖看出来他快要到了，他加快了一点速度，确保能让这个罪犯高潮。

“为我射出来，宝贝。”蝙蝠侠将他甜蜜的命令紧贴着Joker的脖子低语出来，Joker激烈地摇晃着脑袋，试着不去遵从，但他的身体违背了他。当蝙蝠侠尤其用力地朝着Joker的前列腺顶了一下时，Joker凄惨地喊叫着终于到达了高潮。但在他能够射出来之前，蝙蝠侠抽了出来，把他松开，让Joker在地板上抽搐喘息。他空无一物的小穴收缩着，被蝙蝠侠紧握着的阴茎微弱地抽动了一下。精液滴落下来，但远不到一次完整地释放。

Joker发出一声哽咽的笑，身体因为无法到达的高潮继续抽搐颤抖。他侧过身，脱离蝙蝠侠的手不想冲着他。“哦，你真残忍，Batsy，”他恶毒地嘶声说道，仍然有些气喘，“在这一切之后还不让人射。”

蝙蝠侠把Joker翻成肚子朝上，在他仍然在抵抗高潮受阻的感觉，软弱无力的时候把他的裤子整个脱掉，分开他的双腿。Bruce倾身舔舐Joker阴茎敏感的亮红色头部，让他被蝙蝠紧紧抓着的双腿开始挣扎。

“操Batsy！”他试着大笑，但是听起来就像他看起来一样淫荡，“人们就是这么膀胱感染的你知道不？那条舌头刚刚还在我的啊！”

Bruce用吞下他阴茎的方式让他闭了嘴。Joker整个身体都试着退开，一声微弱，粗粝的痛哼从他嘴里泄出。蝙蝠侠知道他很疼，所以他吮吸得更用力了。

“是的，”Joker的脑袋往后仰，尖声呻吟着，“伤害我。”

蝙蝠侠立刻松开了Joker的阴茎，舔掉他肚脐上的一滴精液。Joker咆哮着，但是在他轻柔地吮吸一边的乳头时Joker开始呜咽。

“我喜欢你现在的样子，”蝙蝠侠贴着Joker的喉咙轻声说道，那个罪犯紧张起来，“那么美。”

在Joker能够回答之前蝙蝠侠又插进了他滑腻的入口，让他因为忽然被填满的感觉喘息。他的大腿反射性地夹紧了蝙蝠侠的腰，轻轻地朝他耸动，蝙蝠侠温柔地抚摸着他的锁骨。

“就这样，”蝙蝠侠亲吻他的下巴，Joker微小地贴近了他，“这么完美。你想要我的阴茎吗，爱人？”

蝙蝠停下了动作，等着他的回答。Joker咬紧了牙。“是的。”他低吼着，蝙蝠侠亲了他的颧骨。

“你想要我让你射出来吗？”蝙蝠侠问道，开始继续操进Joker体内，灼热的吐息喷洒在Joker脸上。Joker忍不住拱起腰，呻吟出声。

“最好能快点。”Joker想要恶狠狠地，但是他气喘吁吁，饥渴难耐。

蝙蝠侠戴着手套的手指轻轻地握住了Joker的勃起，撸动了一次就让Joker哭喊出声。Bruce立刻吻著他，下流地深吻着他。他吞下Joker的呻吟，将他的舌头吸进自己嘴里。他尝起来像是汽油，口红和棉花糖。

当他们分开，蝙蝠侠将他们的额头相抵，就在将Joker标记为“损毁”的纹身上面。他的抽动和Joker阴茎上的手都变得更有目的性，试着让Joker到达高潮。

“你渴望我吗？”蝙蝠侠低语，在Joker立刻点头的时候在他下巴上印下亲吻，“你需要我吗？”

这句话一出口Joker就开始在他身下咪呜起来，颤抖着，处在高潮边沿。他狂乱地点着头，蝙蝠侠的手指纠缠在Joker的绿发里。他扯了一下，Joker就发出绝望的尖利的哀鸣。

“说出来。”蝙蝠侠柔声命令，鼓励着他，他抽动的速度变得更快，更有力。

Joker几乎要被呛住了：“我需要你，蝙蝠。快-快点，给我。让我射。求你，求你，求你-”

“这就对了。”Bruce赞成道，挤压Joker阴茎的手稍微用了点力，“你想要我。”

“是的！”Joker喘息。

蝙蝠侠咬住Joker的喉咙，用力吮吸留下一个深色的吻痕，“你需要我。”

“对，是的，操，”Joker的头朝后仰，允许蝙蝠侠触碰他颈部每一寸肌肤，“快点，求你了。”

“我会让你射的比你之前任何一次都厉害。”蝙蝠侠保证到，让Joker战栗，

“是的。”他喘息道。

“我会让你尖叫，Joker。”蝙蝠侠继续说道，操干的力度让Joker在地板上来回移动。

“哦是的，求你，”Joker乞求，“来吧。”

“哦我会的。”他低语，“炸弹那在哪，Joker？”

“火车！”蝙蝠侠咬住他的脖子，穿破皮肤让血流了出来，他尖叫着，“是的，是的，是的。哥谭市中心，操，操！”

然后Joker射了出来。这一次蝙蝠侠粗暴地一直操着他度过，攥着他的头发把他的脑袋向后扯。用力地撸动他的阴茎，让他整个身子在Bruce身下蜷缩。Joker喊出声，大腿挤压着蝙蝠侠的腰，颤抖着把他拉近。Joker的胸膛起伏着，呻吟变为低沉的呜咽。

“很好。”蝙蝠侠咆哮，挤压了一下Joker发泄过的阴茎，让它在他手中颤抖，吐出最后一点精液，“谁知道你会这么乐于助人？”

接着蝙蝠侠抽出来，Joker颤抖着的身体跌落在地板上。他站起来，Joker惊讶地看着蝙蝠侠开始撸动自己，射在了他的胸膛上，精液覆盖了他皮肤上黑色的笑脸纹身，流淌下他的肋骨。Joker颤抖了一下，被惊到了。

他圆睁着眼睛低下头看了下自己，接着嗤笑出来，平躺在地上歇斯底里地大笑出声。“这——！”他的话被笑声打断了，“这不公平Batsy！”

“是你说让我尝试些新东西的。”蝙蝠侠指出，把Joker的裤子踢过去，知道他双手都拷在背后没法穿上。

Joker冲他挑起眉毛，咧着嘴。他的口红蹭到了脸颊上，整齐的发型也乱成一团。

“唔如果我知道这样的建议会引出大蝙蝠的黑暗面我早就这么做了！”蝙蝠侠整理了衣服，重新戴上他的万能腰带。Joker看了他一会儿，意识到蝙蝠侠准备走了。“这么快就要离开？我们还能有很多乐子的，Batsy。”

“我有个炸弹要拆。”蝙蝠侠并没有直接拒绝Joker，并给了他一个笑，视线移到Joker赤裸的身体上。

Joker在蝙蝠走开的时候轻笑着，然后扯了下手腕，似乎忽然间意识到它们仍然在自己身上。

“蝙蝠！”他喊着，“帮个小忙呗？”

蝙蝠侠没有回答，Joker只是在黑暗中大笑起来。  
END


End file.
